F·R·I·E·N·D·S and Friends
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: When Kurt takes his friends to Central Perk during the summer of 2013 they meet six strangers who soon befriends them and helps them along the way. Glee and Friends crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Are you sure you want to go to that coffee shop?" Rachel asked Kurt as they approached the coffee house Kurt was talking about to her, Santana, Elliott, Blaine and Dani, "It seems busy."

"Well, it's in the busy part of New York, Rach." Kurt responded as he looked at the place, 'Central Perk', "Besides, I haven't had a coffee from a restaurant in ages. It's nice to have other people make it for once. I don't want to be making my coffee all the time."

"But why here?" Santana asked with an eye roll as she attached herself onto Dani's arm.

"I heard they had amazing coffee and baked goods." Kurt replied, "C'mon, I'm thirsty for their coffee." He then lead everybody into the place. Indeed, it was crowded. Not a table was empty.

"We'll figure things out when we get our coffee." Kurt told his friends as he paid for his and Blaine's coffee. Reading the minds of the group of people he came in with. The group of people sitting behind them began laughing. The six of them turned around and faced the group sitting around a yellowish couch and a few chairs. It was a group of six, like them. One was an all blond woman sitting at the chair farthest from them. Next to her, on the couch was a black haired woman who was cuddling the arm of the brunette man next to her. Next to that man was another man, he looked like an Italian. In the next seat over, the one closest to Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Blaine and Elliott was another man with black hair, gelled slightly and on his lap was a skinny girl with dirty blond hair.

"Let's sit by them." Rachel proposed as she grabbed her mug.

"Is that such a good idea? We know nothing of them." Santana asked.

"Sure, it'll be fun. Make new friends. We are New Yorkers, not Lima losers." Rachel said then headed off to the group of people. The five of them stood back and watched as Rachel was greeted by the dirty blond, then the Italian who looked like he was checking her out. Then she was shaking the hand of the brunette man and the woman who was cuddling him and then the blond. Finally the black haired man who the dirty blond was sitting on stood up and shook her hand, almost as if he were afraid of her intruding on them.

Rachel waved back at her friends and the rest of them came up to her.

"They're friendly and are gonna make room for us to sit." Rachel said.

"Great!" Santana replied, slightly sarcastic, "Who are they." Her fake enthusiasm changed.

"This is Phoebe." Rachel said directing them to the blond, "This is Monica." She pointed to the woman with black hair, " Next to Monica is her husband, Chandler. They have two kids Jack and Erica, who are at home with their Grandma Bing. Next to Chandler is Joey-"

"Joey Tribbiani, from 'Days of Our Lives'." Joey cut Rachel off. They were certain he had to be Italian now.

"Never heard of it." Santana replied, bitterly.

"I have." Kurt said.

"_Alright_, are you a fan?" Joey asked.

"Um- uh- who's this?" Kurt asked looking at the black haired man.

"Ross Geller." The man replied, " Paleontologist." He said proudly.

"And the last one is mh-mm." Rachel said giddly, pointing at herself. The dirty blond began laughing. The five looked back and forth between the two, dumbfounded. Rachel gave up, "Her name is Rachel, like yours truly."

"And we have a daughter named Emma who's at a friend's house." The other Rachel replied.

"Ooh, are you and... Ross married too." Kurt asked.

"No. Not yet." Rachel shook her head.

"Oh." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Monica moved on top of Chandler.

"Someone can sit right here." She smiled patting at the now empty cushion. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other then walked over to the empty seat. Blaine sat down on the cushion first then pulled Kurt on his lap. The other six looked at the two men in awe.

"Oh." Ross said first.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me none of you are homophobic." Blaine said.

"Because that would be horrible." Santana added as she entwined her arm with Dani's.

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry. In fact, Ross married a lesbian and even had a kid with her." Chandler said.

"Yes, and Chandler's father is a transsexual." Ross added.

"Oh, wow." Kurt said. Phoebe stood up and moved to Joey's lap.

"How you doin'?" Joey said sexually. Phoebe blushed.

"I have Mike." She ended up saying. Santana sat down in the chair and Dani took the arm of it. Elliott took one end of the coffee table next to Santana and Dani and Rachel took the other, next to Ross and Rachel.

The twelve of them chatted for a while, really getting to know one another. Interested in their lives and how they came to be. Rachel, Monica and them even learned the names of their new acquaintances.

"Broadway's no better than being on TV." Joey scoffed when Rachel told them of her part as Fanny Brice from the musical 'Funny Girl'."

"I'm on a television commercial." Santana raised her hand in defense.

"There you go." Joey said, "You're on your way, kid. What commercial?"

"Uh, 'Yeast-a-stat'." Santana blushed, sheepishly.

"Ah, 'Yeast-a-stat'. You know, you've helped this girl from my restaurant who had a yeast infection. 'Yeast-a-stat' worked like a charm." Monica said.

"Would she like a life time supply of them?" Santana asked. Monica shook her head.

"No... No. She's good now."

"Uck." Santana sounded disappointed.

"You know, Rachel, you and Ross remind me of a guy I dated." Berry smiled softly.

"What happened?" Green asked.

"Oh... He, died." Rachel lowered her head, upset.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm sure he was something special." Ross said. Rachel shook her head.

"You have no idea. But I'm destined to move on as much as I can. It will never be the same without him." Green got up and hugged Berry.

"It gets better sweetie, it gets better." Green said.

"I know, I'm hoping for the best." Berry said.

"Would you like to come over to our apartment tomorrow evening for dinner. I would love to get to know you." Green said.

"Rach, I don't think it's a good idea. We just met her." Ross said.

"Don't be silly, Ross, she seems like a nice girl. And she's hurting, it's horrible to lose someone you loved. You more than anybody should know that. You've divorced me and two other people and broken up with several others. Please?" Green bribed.

"Fine, she can come." Ross caved.

"Why did you two get a divorce?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, we'll tell you that story tomorrow." Green said.

"No!" Ross yelled.

"Yes, she'll get a hoot." Green said.

"Ugh, fine." Ross said.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed then wrote her address on a piece of paper that she found in her bag and gave it Berry.

"Thank you." Berry smiled as she looked at the address.

"So, you've been married for a while now." Blaine asked Monica and Chandler.

"Yes, twelve years." Monica replied back.

"Great." Kurt said, happily.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Well, we're engaged and have been looking for some help in marriage. I think you two would be perfect for help." Blaine said.

"Ooh, we would love to help such wonderful men. Right, Chandler." Monica said.

"Yeah, sure. We would love to help you." Chandler said.

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed. Monica pulled out a pen from her purse and a stray napkin from the table.

"Wh-what are you doing." Blaine asked as he watched her scribble down something on the napkin. She handed Kurt the napkin.

"This is our address. Do you think you can come in tomorrow?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." Kurt laughed.

"We'll be there." Blaine said.

"So, you're a womanizer?" Elliot asked Joey as he moved to sit next to him.

"Well, yes. Why?" Joey smiled.

"I'm hoping you could give me some pointers on how to pick up guys."

"Oh, woah. I'm not gay." Joey said, throwing his arms up in defense.

"No, I know. Can you at least teach me your skills on getting girls so I can use them to get men."

"Sure, sure. Meet me here tomorrow and I can help. A public place like this will be perfect."

"Thanks man." Elliott thanked Joey.

"No problem, dude."

"Hey." Phoebe greeted Dani and Santana as she walked up to them.

"Hi." Dani greeted back.

"So, what do you two like to do?" Phoebe asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, we work at a diner. I'm still trying to find myself and Dani's a struggling artist." Santana replied.

"I'm a musician too!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I have a guitar and songs and everything!"

"Really, can we hear a song?" Dani asked.

"Sure, here, tonight. I have live performances here every evening. It'll be fun!"

"Okay! Does that sound fun San?"

"Sure, whatever you want, babe." Santana answered.

"Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed, hugging her new friends, "We'll have so much fun tonight!"

After a while the twelve of them shook hands and exchanged numbers then parted their separate ways.

"I have to admit, although they are older than us, they're cool." Santana said as they walked back to the loft.

"Yeah, tonight we were invited to watch Phoebe perform at the 'Central Perk'." Dani added.

"Cool, I'm going back there tomorrow to pick up some pick-up pointers from Joey." Elliott said.

"Neat, Kurt and I are going to Monica and Chandler's to pick up some marriage advice from a long time married couple." Blaine said.

"And I'm going to the Geller-Green's for dinner tomorrow." Rachel smiled.

"Well, I guess we're all busy tonight and tomorrow with our new friends." Kurt said, "Fun."

* * *

"Grandma! Jack won't give me back my phone!" Erica screamed from another room when Monica and Chandler came back home. Misses Bing came out into the hallway.

"Oh, hello. You're home? How was your weekend in the city?" She asked Monica and Chandler.

"Wonderful-"

"Grandma!" Erica called again.

"I'll be right back." Misses Bing said then left them alone calling after Jack and Erica, "Erica please stop screaming! Jack, give Erica's phone back!"

"Oh, it's good to be home." Chandler sighed. Monica chuckled.

"But you love them."

"But I love them." Chandler said, "And, my beautiful wife."

"Oh." Monica giggled.

"Mom! Dad!" Erica and Jack exclaimed in unison as they came running into the hall and up to their parents for hugs.

"So, tell me about your weekend?" Grandma Bing asked as she 're-entered the hall.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary Friday and Saturday, but, today we met some lovely people at the 'Central Perk' and two of them are coming over tomorrow for some help on marriage." Monica said.

"Oh, lovely." Grandma Bing smiled.

"But, there is one thing you need to know about them." Chandler added. Their kids nodded, "Alright, you know how Grandpa Bing's like?" Chandler asked. The kids nodded again. Grandma Bing scoffed.

"Well, these people are like that, but, they don't dress like women." Monica said.

"At least I hope not. The tall one seemed suspicious." Chandler said. Monica elbowed him.

"If he was a transsexual then he would dress like a woman all the time. You should know that." Monica said.

"So, what you're saying is that they're gay?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Monica answered simply.

"Then why didn't you say that? We know what gay is." Jack said.

"Oh, well, I-" Monica began.

"It's fine, I guess when you were nine you didn't know what it meant? But this is the twenty-first century." Erica said.

"So, tomorrow did you say?" Jack asked.

"Yes, tomorrow." Chandler said.

"So, go upstairs, clean your rooms and try and look presentable for tomorrow, these are our guests and I want everything to be perfect." Monica added.

"You want everything to be perfect everyday, mother." Erica said then ran off to her room, followed by Jack.

"Well, I best be off." Misses Bing said as she grabbed her pre-packed suitcase sitting beside the door, "Good to see you again." She kissed Monica's cheek, "Love ya, Chandler." She kissed Chandler's forehead.

"B-b-bye mommy." Chandler said.

"Bye Misses Bing." Monica said.

* * *

"Hi! Oh, you're here! You didn't abandon!" Phoebe exclaimed running up to Santana and Dani and hugging them both, guitar swung around behind her, "Just in time too. I was about ready to start." She lead them to the couch where they met at earlier. There was man sitting on it. He stood when he saw the three of them approach, "Mike, Mike! These are the girls I was talking about." Mike shook Santana and Dani's hand, "They're names are Santana and Dani! Santana, Dani, this is my husband, Mike!" Phoebe rushed.

"Nice to meet you Mister..." Dani began.

"Hannigan, Mike Hannigan." Mike smiled. Mike, Dani and Santana then sat on the couch and Phoebe went back to her stool in the corner of the restaurant.

"Is she any good?" Santana asked.

"She's... unique." Mike answered.

"What do you mean." Dani asked.

"You'll see." Mike said, "But whatever you do, don't hurt her feelings. She's sweet and down to Earth at first but... She handles broken feelings badly."

"Hello, I'm Phoebe Hannigan and um... tonight I will perform for you guys." She greeted, strumming on her guitar, "The first song I would like to sing this magical night is an old song of mine, and a song I haven't played in a while, even if it's one of my personal favourites, 'Smelly Cat'." The small audience clapped, "Alright well,

_Three, four..._

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,_

_What are they feeding you?_

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat_

_It's not your fault_

_They won't take you to the vet_

_You're obviously not their favorite pet_

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,_

_It's not your fault_

_You may not be a bed of roses_

_You're not friend to those with noses_

_I'll miss you before we're done_

_Or the world will smell as one_

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,_

_What are they feeding you?_

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat_

_It's not your fault..."_

After her show was over she came running over to her husband and friends.

"So, how'd you like it?" She asked.

"Uh... it was very interesting. Like nothing I've ever seen before." Dani said, "Right, Santana?"

"Uh... sure..." Santana responded.

"Oh, thank you. I was hoping you would like it. Hey, do you wanna hang tomorrow? I'll give you my address, play you a few more songs I have." She said, "And you Dani, I could probably teach you 'Smelly Cat'. Just don't take it from me. Yeah, 'kay, 'cause it's my song."

"Oh, trust me, I wouldn't do that. Uh... sure we would love to see you two again." Dani said.

"Yay! I'll text you the details 'cause you know, we have each other's numbers now. Bye!" She then left the coffee house, merrily.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two again tomorrow. And thanks for cooperating with Phoebs, you don't know how much it would break her heart if you offended her and her songs." Mike said then left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. All twelve characters in this story are in fact main character. I'm just unable to make them all main characters so I pick the first two characters of each set. I know that is probably unimportant and none of you probably care but I would just like to point that out. Also I will refer the Rachels by their last names when they are in a scene together or when they are in a scene with the other shows' characters just so no one gets confused.  
_

**Chapter**** 2:**

"Oh, do you see that one?" Joey asked Elliott as he pointed at the woman who just entered the 'Central Perk'  
"Yeah..." Elliott questioned.

"Take notes, kid, 'cause that's the woman I'm gonna work my magic on. Watch closely." Joey then stood up and walked up to the lady, "How you doin'?" He asked, flirtatously, like the way he did to Phoebe yesterday. The woman twirled her hair and looked Joey up and down.

"Well I'm doing just fine, baby, how you doing?" The woman flirted back. Joey turned around and gave a two thumbs to Elliott who recipocated the action.

"I know I won't be doing any good until I take you out for dinner. And maybe we could have a little... fun, afterwards?" Joey then proceeded to feel the woman's arms up and down.  
The woman took out a pen then reached for Joey's hand. She wrote out a seven-digit number on the palm of his hand. Joey looked at it, Elliott watched in awe.

"This is my number. Call me and we can set up that date." She then turned and began ordering her coffee. Joey went back to his seat and showed Elliott his palm in excitement as Elliott finished writing down his notes.

"Think you can try and get one of these?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's always worth a try. Now, let me find a..." Elliott scanned the restaurant until he discovered a tall, skinny man sitting at the table in the corner, by himself. His dirty blond hair was covered up by a red beeny. He wore black, rectangular glasses as well. His blue, plaid buttoned up shirt was rolled up just above his elbows and he was wearing baggy bootcut blue jeans. He was sitting at his laptop. Elliott knew right away that he was gay, "Him," Elliott pointed to the man, "he's perfect.'

Joey turned to face the guy Elliott was talking about. Joey's face fell, he wasn't understanding the appeal, but he wasn't inot guys, "He's nice." Joey nodded. Joey guessed he was attractive to men, "Go talk to him. Use what you learned from me."

"Oh, I don't know." Elliott shook his head.

"Yes, I trust in you." Joey said. Elliott smiled and stood up.

"Alright, I'm going." Elliott said then walked over to the guy sitting in the corner, "How you doin'?" Elliott asked, taking a seat across from him. The man looked up from his laptop,

"Hi, Landon Fritz." The man, Landon extended his hand out for Elliott to take, Elliott did, "How are you doing, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Elliott Gilbert." Elliott, released Landon's hand, "And I would be better if I could take you out for dinner and maybe have a little fun afterwards?"

"Oh?" Landon asked. Elliott looked back at Joey, he was beginning to feel sweat forming on his skin.  
Joey mouthed, "Keep going." Elliott turned back to Landon.

"Uh... skip the fun afterwards. How 'bout we get dinner and see a movie?" Elliott put his head down, ashamed of himself.

"I was hoping for the fun." Landon said, surprising Elliott who shot his head back up to look at Landon upon hearing that, "In fact, how about tonight we'll get dinner at six then head out and watch that new Adam Sandler movie that's playing at eight? Then we can go back to my place and have that little fun." He smirked saying the last part.  
Elliott smiled, "Yeah, sure. Great!" He exclaimed still shocked. His pick-up he took from Joey actually work. He turned and gave two thumbs up to Joey, like Joey did earlier. Joey, much like Elliott, reciprocated the action. When Elliott turned back around he found Landon holding out a slip of paper that had to hold Landon's number, or address, or something. Elliott read the slip. It was both.

"Wow, th-thank you, Landon. It was a pleasure. Can't wait for tonight!" Elliott exclaimed then left the man at his table to go back to whatever he was doing.

"I'm guessing from the thumbs up it worked?" Joey asked once Elliott was seated across from him again.

"Yep," Elliott smiled, "we're going on a date tonight. The Joey method worked."

"Ah, The Joey Method, I like the sound of that. What are you guys going to be doing tonight?" Joey responded with.

"We're going to dinner, I don't know where yet. Then we're going to the movies and then we're going to thee movies. And then we're going to do the fun stuff afterwards." Elliott excitedly announced.

"Nice!"

Elliott looked passed Joey to Landon who was looking at him smirking sexily at him. His heart was skipping a beat. He's never really had a boyfriend before. This was big for him.

* * *

"Hi. Welcome to Casa de Bing." Chandler greeted when he found Kurt and Blaine at the door. The two stepped in and Monica approached them.

"Welcome, boys. We have snacks in the dining room we're we'll be chatting at. I hope you don't mind the mess." Monica said. Kurt and Blaine looked around the little hallway for the "mess" Monica was talking about.

"It looks pretty clean to me." Blaine stated.

"No it's not. Look, the shoes haven't been organized by owner, size and and style." Monica pointed out the shoes. One place where it's okay to be a little disorganized.  
Blaine leaned into Kurt, "I think she's worse than you?"

"Wha- hey!" Kurt replied.

"Though, I must say, you live pretty far out of the city." Blaine changed back to Chandler and Monica as they were lead into the dining room.

"Yes, well, we moved out of the city after the twins were born into the suburbs." Monica replied. They all sat around the circular dining table.

"So, marriage. Well, all marriages are different." Chandler began, unsure what he should say.

"Yeah, like most marriages happen on the count of love." Monica added.

"Well, that's why we're getting married." Blaine said, "We love each other."

"Yes, I bet because more than likely the other reason most couples get married is because of pregnancy." Monica added. Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Just to let you know, we did not decide to get married because Monica was pregnant. If you inferring that the reason we added that detail was because-"

"Because I can't get pregnant. I've tried for many years then finally after we were married we decided to look into a surrogate or a person who's looking to give up their baby."

"Yes and that's how we got Jack and Erica." Chandler finally finished their un needed confession. Kurt and Blaine nodded again.

"Ooh, we found great people when we adopted, maybe we can hel-" Monica began just as Blaine decided to take a drink of his water that they sat out for him which he immediately choked on upon Monica's unfinished suggestion.

"I think it's a bit early for that matter. We still need to get through marriage let alone children!" Blaine said as he recuperated.

"Well it's just a sug-"

"We get it, we get it. But can we please get on the topic of marriage again?" Kurt asked.

"Sure uh..." Chandler said, trailing off.

"You have no idea what to say? Do you?" Blaine asked.

"No. I think this is better shown then talked about." Monica said.

"Maybe you should spend a day in the life of the Bings?" Chandler suggested.

"Yeah! They can spend a whole day with us. Following us around, picking up notes that could be used in what to do when you're married." Monica agreed.

"Well, then..." Kurt said, trying to break the uneasiness he's feeling, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

"All day today you can hang out with us. See and learn what to do to one another to make another one happy. We'll act no different around you, we'll act like Chandler and Monica You can pick all the pointers that you'd like and see how your married life could suit you once you are married... I have no idea what I just said, but I'll just stick with it." Chandler said. Monica gave him a look.

"Alright, thank you Monica and Chandler. We would love to do this today but... we're busy, Kurt has work in a few hours. Maybe we can schedule a whole day together later on?" Blaine said.

"Oh, alright?" Monica said, more of a question.

"Yes, but thank you for having us I think you two are wonderful people and I would love to learn more from you guys." Kurt said as he proceeded to stand up.

"Oh, thank you for coming. You're so very welcome and have a safe trip back to the city." Monica said as her and the rest all stood up. She and Chandler lead the two men back to the front door."

"You know our number, call us when you have a date set up." Chandler said right before the boys closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Oh, what a lovely home you've got here." Berry said once she stepped inside the Geller-Green's apartment.

"Thank you, it once belonged to an ugly naked guy." Ross said as he took Berry's coat. Berry looked at him in bewilderment.

"Don't ask, long story, missed that man living across from Monica's old apartment." Green said as she fluffed one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"Oh..." Berry shook her head, still shocked and slightly disgusted.

"Emma! Come meet our new friend!" Green hollered. In a split second a twelve year old girl was skipping into the living room.

"Hello." She outstretched her hand for Berry to take, "My name is Emma Geller-Green, pleasure to make your acquaintance. You must be the Rachel Berry my parents were talking about coming over tonight to join us for supper?"

"My aren't you an intelligent young woman?" Berry said as she took the girl's hand and shook it.

"She gets it from me." Ross said cockily. Green hit his arm earning a loud 'Owe' out of him. "She's gorgeous. She looks just like you, Rachel." Berry said. Green smiled. "Thank you." She said. Ross cleared his throat, "Come let me show you where you be sitting at." Ross made another throaty sound, "Gee, Ross what?" Berry asked, as if she's known Ross all her life. "What about me? Does Emma look like me too?" He asked, defensive. "Oh? She has your... nose?" Berry guessed. "Oh, why, thank you." He said proudly, as if he didn't force it upon her. Green directed Berry to the kitchen part of the little apartment and showed her her seat closest to the fridge. Berry sat down in it. Emma sat next to her, closest to the window and Ross sat on the other side of her, closest to the couch. Green returned with a chicken sitting on a big oval plate.

"Don't worry, I made it." Ross whispered to Berry as if Berry knew that Green was a bad cook. Green then took her seat across from Berry and in between her fiance. Everyone but Berry began to grab at the chicken. Berry scooped out a plate full of salad. She poured on the Italian dressing sitting next to it and began eating.

"What's wrong honey? Why aren't you having any of the chicken?" Green asked as chewed on the chicken in her mouth.

"Oh, don't take it in offense or think that you should feel sorry but, I'm-I'm a vegetarian." Berry said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Good thing Ross made a salad." Green chuckled.

"It's alright you enjoy the chicken." Berry excused herself.

"Yeah, well, help yourself to the salad. We understand, Phoebe is a vegan." Green said.

"Nice..." Berry nodded.


End file.
